The Winter Bride
by Kit2000
Summary: She was riding a white horse. The ends of her pure-white wedding gown were waving in the air, making her look like a graceful swan. Her face was shining with so many emotions and a brilliant smile was playing on her rosy lips.


_A/N yes! It's done! *_* This one-shot has been written specially for our friend __**VictoriaRED111**__**,**__ who made an illustration for this story. Thank you, dear! *_* the illustration can be found on her profile at deviant art website. _

_So, we hope you will like the idea. This story can be considered as a part of our series of fanfics. If you are interested, then it should be read like this:_

"_There is no meaning in this life but love"_

"_The winter bride"_

"_Watching you"_

"_Lipstick"_

_We didn't realize that we have written a whole series ^^''' Anyway, we will be glad to get your reviews, guys! _

_Please, read, enjoy and review~~_

_And one more thing...__**If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

**The Winter Bride**

It was a wonderful winter's day when the weather was blessing everyone with warm sunrays and cool air. It was a perfect combination of two elements and it was the day of the long awaited wedding.

Leon stood by the white icy arbour decorated with red roses. He was waiting for his bride and couldn't understand why he felt so nervous. Of course, his calm expression didn't give even a little hint to notice his excitement. He was a trained man, a profy so he knew how to hide his real emotions, but the heart in his chest reminded him that he was not just a man, but a man in love.

They didn't invite many guests, just close friends and family. Kennedy was glad that all of them were patient people and didn't bother him with questions about his bride's whereabouts.

Leon sighed and looked up in the winter sky. It was cold-blue and somewhat inspiring. A slight smile touched the man's lips as he remembered Claire's wish that she announced couple of months ago.

"_If Chris wants us to get married properly, then let it be a winter wedding!"_

He didn't see her eyes shining so enthusiastically even on the day of his proposal to her. Well, it was the same day he married her…ehem, it was a night. Yes…a wedding night that segued into a wedding morning. Leon admitted that he hurried a little by completely changing his and her lives just in one night, but also he knew for sure that he had never done anything as crazy and important as that in his whole life. And man, it felt so good!

Looking at the snowy sky, he wished to make all Claire's dreams come true. He had never been so happy, so complete before. Only with her appearance his life gained the meaning. She was the only person who didn't betray him, who he could rely on and trust like himself. She had never had any hidden knifes to stab him in the back. She was his friend, his partner and now…his wife. And he was sure that she would always stand by his side and never leave him even if being under any physical or emotional tortures. Claire proved it so many times in the most desperate moments of their lives. The only thing he wished was to be a good supporter and protector to her and never let her down.

She loved him and she did it tenderly, proudly yet fiercely. He didn't need words or any proofs, because he just knew it. He sensed it on invisible astral level. And it was a miracle that she could love someone like him. But yet it was the reality and he couldn't thank the Heavens enough for blessing him with this never-ending happiness. Claire was his personal fire, that warmed him in the most relentless frosts.

If only someone knew how special she was to his heart. The love for her made him feel so alive and forever young. He was ready and glad to cover their bed with the petals of white roses. For her. Only for her. He was eager to show her how he treasured her without using words, because they could lie, and deeds could not. He was enamoured of her and tonight he would lay her on the bed of pure-white roses, caress her skin with gentle petals of the flowers and love her till the sunrise, never letting her forget herself in a sleep.

He would admire the whiteness of her pale skin, he would breathe in the scent of her luxury mahogany hair, whisper diligently the words of adoration and watch her blush after hearing his compliments. She was the most precious and irreplaceable treasure to him. Their life had only begun and he swore to fill it with never-dying pleasure.

The sky listened to Leon's soundless promises attentively, showering the young man with its sparkling snowflakes. It seemed that there was no one around and nobody could divert the groom from his deep thoughts, but a sudden clatter of horses' hoofs caught his attention and Leon turned his head in the direction of the coming sound.

And forgot how to breathe…

She was riding a white horse. The ends of her pure-white wedding gown were waving in the air, making her look like a graceful swan. Her face was shining with so many emotions and a brilliant smile was playing on her rosy lips.

The moment their eyes met, Claire's smile grew wider and he could swear he saw a spark in her ocean-blue mirrors of soul. Leon felt himself like a prince, who was waiting for his destined princess by the Altar. If their life was a fairy-tale, he would gladly charge in and rescue her. He would take her on the board of his royal ship and take her to the magical island, where they would say "I do" to each other. Their wedding day would go down in history! And if they had children, they would definitely look like her. It would be so beautiful if that came true. Claire had no clue how very special she was to his heart.

She was the only woman on this planet that could make him breathless. He still couldn't believe that she was his and would always be. They were born to be together, he knew it for sure. They were two halves on a single whole. And closer she rode to him, the louder the guest's exclaims of admiration got.

Leon didn't waste his chance to greet his bride. He ignored Chris, who was about to approach his sister and walk her down the aisle, and hurried to her side himself. A bouquet of emotions splendored on his young face as he came to his snow bride and outstretched his arms to her. He couldn't wait any longer, he longed to feel her in his embraces.

Claire's smile softened, her eyes showed nothing but gentleness and pure love towards her destined man. She looked at him from the saddle and let go of the reins only to reach out for his offered gesture of help. But to her great surprise Leon picked her up by her slim waist and paused, holding her above the saddle. She giggled silvery to his playful act, asking to put her down, but he was stubborn, mesmerizing her with his promising gaze. Leon helped his beloved to dismount her horse by taking her fragile form in his arms. She was a bride and brides were made to be held in a bridal-style. Claire cheek's warmed, as he carried her down the aisle himself, still ignoring Chris's remarks about his bold and cheeky behavior. But Leon didn't care. He had been her legal husband for 3 months now and he had all rights to do as he pleased on his second wedding day.

"Your appearance was very spectacular, sweetheart," the young man whispered in her ear, while walking slowly to the icy arbour where priest was already tired of waiting.

"Really? You liked it?" she asked enthusiastically, looking up at him. "I wanted to surprise you so much~" and she blinked at him several times in a flirty manner.

If only she knew what it cost him to hold himself from claiming her lips with a sensual kiss. He adored it when she coqueted with him like this. She was a profy in that sphere.

"You've surpassed yourself, Claire. I could imagine you coming to your wedding riding a motorbike, but this show was unpredictable!"

"He-he…that's why my option fell on a horse. And by the way, Leon…put me down, please. We are already at the place".

The sudden seriousness of her tone brought the young man back to reality and he realized, that they indeed where already standing in front of a surprised priest.

"S-sorry…" Leon muttered in embarrassment and put his beloved woman on the ground.

"May I start?" the old priest asked to make sure that there wouldn't be any interruptions anymore.

"Yes, yes. Of course, " the groom answered, straightening himself.

"We are ready," Claire added with a beautiful smile after finishing fixing her bridal veil.

The older man nodded and started the ceremony. Chris wasn't happy that he lost his chance to walk his beloved sister to the Altar, but Jill soothed him by telling him that it was a miracle that they could participate in this wedding in the first place.

"It's all thanks to you we can watch them getting married today, honey," she whispered, hugging his arm. "You are a wonderful brother, Chris".

"But I'm not needed anymore," Redfield uttered, there were notes of sadness in his voice as he watched his sister giving vows of love and loyalty to her husband.

"Your words are nonsense!" Jill objected, tugging his arm to catch his attention. "She still loves you and always will. You are her brother and the only consanguine relative! But there is a unique place in every woman's heart that can be filled only with love to someone special. You must be happy that Claire is marrying a man she loves and not some Mr. James Bond you tried to force her to tie her life with".

Chris smiled remembering that day. It was filled with important events, starting from finding out about his wife's pregnancy and ending up with learning about Claire's strange and rushed marriage. Jill was right, Claire loved that rookie with all her heart and he returned her feelings. All Chris could do now was wishing them a happy family life and acknowledge Kennedy as a part of his family.

Meanwhile all the guests started to clap after hearing the priest's announcement.

"Now you may kiss the bride!"

Leon didn't need to be told twice to proceed to the action. He had been longing to kiss her since the very moment he saw her on the white horse.

Claire turned to him and smiled brightly. After being married for several months she had finally got used to the idea of having their little private moments in a public, since Leon had been training her almost every day by stealing sweet kisses from her here and there in the streets.

"I like the feeling of marrying you, Claire. I wouldn't get tired of repeating these vows of love again and again," the young husband whispered expressively to his destined woman.

And he gave in to his emotions, to his undefeatable joy as he took his precious wife by the chin and bent his head down only to get blended in a kiss like a single whole. She responded right away, encircling her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes. A broad smile was playing on her lips during their "first" kiss.

Leon caught her playful mood and lifted her almost weightless body in a bridal style. She squealed in surprise but then laughed sonorously, showing her happiness and joy to everyone. All the guests applauded cheerfully, screaming out their best wishes for the new-weds.

Leon averted his tender gaze from his love to his family and close friends and announced loudly:

"We invite you to the wedding banquet that will be held in the main hall of the castle."

Then he turned his head to face the woman in his arms.

"And now, I will kidnap you," he whispered slyly and after witnessing her bewildered expression to his statement, he paced down the red carpet and walked to the white horse Claire had ridden to come to the ceremony before. He sat her in the saddle and climbed the horse himself, taking a seat behind his beautiful wife. Her wedding gown covered the horse's back as a white mantle. Leon's black dress coat made a wonderful contrast to the pure-white colour.

"I don't have a single supposition where you are going to take me," Claire turned her head to glance at her unpredictable husband.

"I told you…you are my hostage, sweetheart. Now and for the rest of your life," he sent her a possessive smirk, his eyes had that mysterious glint Claire adored so much.

"Alright. But I have a condition," she arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow and gave him a teasing wink, "I don't want to be a hostage. I will be your accomplice in this grand larceny."

Leon shook his head in disbelief. She was doing it again. How, oh please, could anyone tell him, how did she do it? How could she amaze him so much?

"Bu then…who are we going to kidnap?" Leon asked and smiled to his own stupid question.

"Each other of course!" she exclaimed enthusiastically and suddenly spurred the horse on, getting a squeal of excitement from the man she called her beloved. He laughed heartily and wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist.

His plan failed. He couldn't kidnap her from their wedding. For some unknown reason, it turned out that it was her who made him her hostage and accomplice. But the other plan that he had in mind would be a success for sure! Their ideal wedding night would happen in the most luxury chamber of the Scottish castle. He couldn't wait to lay Claire down on their nuptial bed, covered with the petals of pure-white roses, and see how the dim light from the fireplace would illuminate her perfect velvet skin in the dark.

They kidnapped each other and they would definitely share their deserved punishment for that naughty crime from…each other. They were perfect partners in life, in love and in the bed.

As the winter sky gifted the Earth with snowflakes and bright sunlight, the new-wed couple rode their white horse, enjoying their private moment of harmony and happiness.

**The End**


End file.
